yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Being thankful at Christmas/Bless Us All/Princess Trixie takes Pythor to the Future
Here is how Princess Trixie takes Pythor P. Chumsworth to the Future in Princess Yuna's Christmas Carol. At the Castle of Friendship, Everyone and Everypony are having a Hearth's Warming and Christmas banquet. Later, Mumfie was ready to give his speech. Mumfie: Twilight, Mind if I give my speech? Twilight Sparkle: Sure, Mumfie. Mumfie: We all must give our thanks to each other on Hearth's Warming and Christmas and We must be thankful for it. Then, Mumfie begins to sing "Bless Us All". Mumfie: Life is full of sweet surprises Everyday's a gift The sun comes up and I can feel it lift my spirit Fills me up with laughter Fills me up with song I look into the eyes of love and know that I belong Bless us all, who gather here Twilight Sparkle: The loving family I hold dear Flash Sentry: No place on earth, compares with home And every path will bring me back from where I roam All: Bless us all, that as we live We always comfort and forgive We have so much, that we can share With those in need we see around us everywhere Let us always love each other Lead us to the light Let us hear the voice of reason, singing in the night Let us run from anger and catch us when we fall Teach us in our dreams and please, yes please Bless us one and all Bless us all with playful years, With noisy games and joyful tears. We reach for You and we stand tall, And in our prayers and dreams We ask You bless us all Mumfie: We reach for You and we stand tall, And in our prayers and dreams we ask You, Bless us all In Pythor's house, Princess Trixie was the last princess of Equestria who came to see him. Trixie: Pythor! Pythor! Pythor! Pythor woke up, Trixie was next to him. Pythor P. Chumsworth: What? Who's there? Trixie: Pythor P. Chumsworth! Pythor P. Chumsworth: Princess Trixie? Trixie: Yes, Pythor, I'm here to show you the future of Christmas and Hearth's Warming. Pythor P. Chumsworth: What will happen to Mumfie? Trixie: Come with me. With a lot of magic, Trixie transported themselves to the future. In the future, Everything was full of technology. Pythor P. Chumsworth: This is the future? Trixie: Yes. Pythor P. Chumsworth: What will happen here? Trixie: Much to show you I'm afraid. Pythor could see SpongeBob and his friends having a splendid Christmas, But in carefree way. SpongeBob SquarePants: Isn't this the best Christmas, Sandy? Sandy Cheeks: It sure is, SpongeBob! Patrick Star: By far the best! Squidward Tentacles: I couldn't agree more, Patrick. Pythor P. Chumsworth: And Mumfie? Trixie: I'm afraid this is a terrible fate for him. At the cemetery, Pythor couldn't believe what he was seeing. Pythor P. Chumsworth: This is the cemetery. Trixie: Look. There was all of his friends at the cemetery, Mumfie was at the grave at the hill. Princess Yuna: You were a good friend, Mumfie. We will miss you so much. Twilight Sparkle (Human): (sheds a tear) He was our friend. Snowdrop: (sheds her tear) Jay: He's our pal! Thorax: May he rest in piece. Fluttershy (Human): (crying) Emerald: It's so sad. Rarity (Human): Mumfie is now in a better place. Sunset Shimmer (Human): I can't believe the sickness got the best of him. Bristle: He'll always be in our hearts. Scarecrow: (sheds a tear) Dusty Crophopper: He was so kind. Pedro: And thoughtful. Rainbow Dash (Human): Just like we've first met him. Pinkie Pie (Human): (blows with a tissue) Sweetie Belle (Human): He was the best. Apple Bloom (Human): I can't believe he's gone. Scootaloo (Human): Me either, Apple Bloom. Ishani: We're so sorry, Scarecrow. Scarecrow: It's no one's fault his sickness got the best of him. Princess Yuna: He will always be with us. Ford Pines: Yes, In our hearts. Mabel Pines: (sheds a tear) Then, The flowers were placed at his grave. Emerald: (place a bunch of flowers) Goodbye, Mumfie. Everyone brings out the flowers, One by one. Trixie: And there's one more thing you should know, Pythor. Pythor P. Chumsworth: (reading the tombstone) Is that....? Trixie: Yes, This is yours. Pythor P. Chumsworth: (sees another tombstone) What? Trixie: See for yourself. Pythor P. Chumsworth: (blows the dust off the tombstone and it said Pythor P. Chumsworth) Trixie: Unless you care for others, No one has ever come to your Cemetery. Pythor P. Chumsworth: Trixie, Is there anything that I can change. Trixie: It's up to you, Pythor. Pythor P. Chumsworth: Trixie, Where are you going? Trixie: (disappeared) It's your choice, Pythor! Your choice! Pythor P. Chumsworth: I want to Change! What can I do to make it right? (sobbing) Back in Pythor's bedroom, He woke up after weeping at his dream . Pythor P. Chumsworth: (woke up and panting) I'm back! (looks at the clock) It is not Christmas morning yet. I have to set things right! So, He went back to sleep. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225